


Warmth

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: 5 times TK wears Carlos' hoodie and 1 time Carlos wears TK's.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 269





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200203) by [annaxmims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims). 



> All mistakes are mine.

**1\. Movies**  
The first time TK takes Carlos’ hoodie is at the movies. Carlos had brought a jacket saying it always gets cold in the theater, but with it being summer and the air making everything stick together, TK came without one.

“You’re going to get cold,” Carlos comments as they stand in line to get a snack.

“It’s over a hundred degrees outside and you can see the air, being inside with the AC blasting for two hours is going to be heaven. Plus I’m from New York, I survived blizzards. I’ll be fine,” TK replies.

Carlos shakes his head with a small smile pulling at his lips, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

They find seats and settle in with their drinks and large popcorn to share. The previews roll and the movie starts and with it the start of TK slight shivering. 

Carlos can see it out of the corner of his eye. TK’s tank top isn’t covering much and his arms are starting to get goosebumps.

“You okay?” Carlos whispers to the man next to him.

TK turns, “Y-yeah. Why?”

“You’re shivering.”

“It’s fine. I think we’re just sitting under a vent or something.”

“Let me know if you want my hoodie.”

“I’m fine,” TK says and grabs another handful of popcorn to stuff into his mouth.

But he’s not fine. Carlos can see TK’s getting colder by the minute. He’s wrapped his arms around his chest to try to warm up, but it’s obviously not working. Carlos wraps his arm around TK to bring him into his side and TK looks up with a smile. It helps some, but now he’s shivering into Carlos’ side.

Carlos finally sighs and hands his hoodie over to TK. TK looks at it before moving from under Carlos’ arm and putting it on.

TK moves back under Carlos’ arm and the shivering stops.

“Thank you,” he whispers to the man.

Carlos kisses the top of his head, “You’re welcome.”

**2\. Mini Golf**  
Owen suggests a team building night with the 126 and their partners. Judd brings Grace, Owen has Zoe, and TK brings Carlos. The others are free to bring a date if they want but none of them show up with anyone.

It’s a cool night for Austin. The weather changes as the season does. Carlos has a light hoodie on while TK has just a t-shirt and jeans.

“You going to be okay?” Carlos asks.

“Fine, why?” TK asks.

“It’s just a little cool tonight is all,” Carlos replies.

“This is nothing. I’m from New York, remember?”

Carlos rolls his eyes, “Yes I know.”

“Come on, let’s go get our club and ball,” TK says and pulls on Carlos’ hand to lead him over to the rental stand.

The sun goes down quickly and the wind has picked up. Grace huddles next to Judd while they wait their turn. Judd’s arm over his wife’s shoulders to get her warm.

Marjan, Paul, and Mateo are huddled together as well trying to use their bodies to warm each other up.

“It’s colder than I thought,” TK mentions as he watches his dad take a shot.

“Regarding not having a jacket?” Carlos asks.

TK looks up at him, “Never.”

He’s lying. It’s cold. Very cold actually. He’s arms feel like ice. He doesn’t want to give Carlos the satisfaction of knowing it though, so he just stands closer to Carlos acting like he wants to be close to him.

Carlos’ arm comes around him as they walk to the next hole. TK is thankful for the welcoming warmth but it’s not enough.

He steps away from Carlos when it’s his turn and he regrets it. The wind hits him and a shiver moves through his whole body.

“You okay there, son?” Owen asks.

“Fine, dad,” TK replies. He lines up his club and ball. He hits the ball as a shiver goes down his spine and it doesn’t even make it to the hole.

Mateo laughs, “Nice one, TK. Now I’m not the only one who’s crap at this.”

TK walks back over to Carlos and huddles into his side.

“It’s okay, babe, Mateo is still the worst,” Carlos says.

“I’m cold,” TK admits to Carlos.

“Do you want my jacket?” Carlos asks, pulling away from the man.

“No, you should keep it. I’ll suffer with being the idiot who didn’t think to bring one.”

“I have a long sleeve shirt under this. I’ll be fine,” Carlos replies and pulls his hoodie over his head and hands it to TK.

“Are you sure?” TK asks back.

“I’ll be fine. I was getting a little hot,” Carlos says.

TK pulls the hoodie over his head and sighs. It helps fight the chill from the wind. Carlos takes TK’s hand in his and gives it a squeeze.

TK smiles back at him.

**3\. Home**  
The next time TK needs a jacket is at Carlos’ house. The AC is blasting and while it feels nice, it’s up a little high for TK. He knows better than to mess with someone else’s thermostat so he doesn’t say anything.

Carlos is at the stove, so he gets the pleasure of being warmed by the heat coming from it, but TK...TK is sitting on the couch playing on his phone.

“You need anything?” Carlos calls from his spot.

“I’m good,” TK replies back.

“You sure?”

TK rolls his eyes, “I’m sure. Quit asking me. I’m in the middle of a very important game.”

“Just let me know if you want something to drink or...something.”

“I will,” TK says and goes back to the game in hand.

Carlos calls TK over to the table for dinner. TK puts his phone away and walks over with a smile, “Looks good.”

“It should be. It’s my abuela’s recipe,” Carlos replies.

“Can I go wash my hands first?” TK asks.

“Yeah, you know where the bathroom is. What do you want to drink?”

“Mineral water, if you have it.”

“I keep it on hand for you. I can’t stand the taste of it,” Carlos replies.

“You’re the best. You know that?”

“I don’t hear it enough.”

TK walks away from the table and down the hall to the bathroom. He quickly washes his hands and is thankful for the warm water. He’s been cold for awhile, but didn’t want to say anything. He steps out of the bathroom and notices Carlos’ bedroom door is open. He quickly moves into the room and over to the closet.

Opening the door TK moves some of Carlos’ clothes around and finds the same hoodie from the movies on a hanger. He takes it from the hanger and quickly puts it on. The warmth and smell of it grounds him and he smiles to himself. It’s just what he was looking for.

Walking back to the dining room Carlos raises an eyebrow at him, “You cold?”

“I’m good now,” TK replies and sits down, “Now let’s eat.”

**4\. Shower**  
The weather in Austin had been cooling for some time and the rain mixed with cold wasn’t something that happened everyday so for some of the team it was hard to get used to. The night air wasn’t much help when it came to rescues either. It just made everything worse for the team and everyone around them. Extra blankets had been stored in the ambulance for those they helped as well as the team when needed.

TK’s uniform was soaked through from the last call and even with a blanket wrapped around his body it wasn’t enough to keep him warm on the drive back to the station. He got out of the truck quickly when they finally parked and headed to the showers quickly.

He turns the water on to as hot as he can and strips from his wet uniform.

“You okay, TK?” Judd asks coming into the shower room with his caddy and towel.

“I’m fine,” TK calls from behind the closed curtain of his shower. The water feels nice and warms him up quickly.

“Some crazy weather we’re having,” Judd replies.

“Yeah, I can never get used to it,” TK says.

Judd turns on a shower and the conversation dies when the water makes it hard to talk over the sound.

TK stays in his shower long after Judd is finished and when his fingers start pruning he knows it’s time to get out. The air from opening the curtain hits him and he’s shivering before he knows it.

He quickly dries himself off and heads to his locker to grab his dry clothes. He gets dressed in record time trying to warm up. He finds at the bottom of his bag a hoodie that he pulls on without thinking.

“Where’d you get that?” Marjan asks when TK walks into the lounge.

“Found it in my bag, why?” TK asks.

“Austin Police Department?” Marjan says pointing at it.

TK looks down and his cheeks go red. Of course this was the hoodie Carlos had let him borrow the last time he was over at Carlos’ place. It was the one that was soft and just a tad too big on him. It felt nice and comforted him enough that he had taken it with him.

“Oh, uh...yeah. Carlos let me borrow it.”

“It’s cute,” Marjan replies.

**5\. Morning**  
The morning light spills through the blinds in Carlos’ room waking up TK from his dream. He stretches and looks at the clock to see it’s still early but the need to use the restroom outweighs the chance to fall back asleep. He moves quietly out of bed and a chill run downs his spine.

Austin is having an unusual cold snap and while he should be use to the cold after living on the east coast his whole life he never can get over how cold it is in Texas.

He walks quickly to the bathroom and does his business before hurrying back into bed and snuggling up to Carlos. Carlos mumbles in his sleep and turns over to face TK. He wraps his arm around the man and sleepily whispers, “Good morning.”

“I’m cold,” Tk replies and moves closer to Carlos. 

His feet are cold and it makes Carlos move back, “You’re feet are ice.”

“I had to go to the bathroom.”

“You couldn’t find socks to put on?”

“I really had to go?” TK says as a question.

Carlos kisses his forehead and brings him closer. TK sighs into his neck as Carlos radiates heat.

“You’re warm. Can we stay like this all day?” TK asks.

“We both shifts in two hours.”

“We can call in sick and just stay in this warm conoon all day,” TK says.

“I would love nothing more, but we can’t. Your dad would be very upset with us.”

TK fake gags, “Please don’t bring my dad up while we’re in bed.”

Carlos chuckles and pulls TK closer, “I’m sorry, mi amor.”

They end up staying in bed for another half hour before Carlos moves to make them breakfast. TK whines from the last of warmth and Carlos tosses him a hoodie that was lying on the chair in the corner of the room.

TK stays in bed until the smell of food makes his stomach grumble and gets up. He puts the hoodie Carlos had given him on before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

“Smells good,” TK comments.

“Go set the table, I’ll bring our plates,” Carlos says.

TK kisses his cheek and moves to get the silverware from the drawer. He moves quickly around the table setting the silverware down nicely and making it look like it came out of a picture.

Carlos places the plates down softly on the place mats and takes his seat across from TK. TK’s sitting in his chair, one leg up on the seat bent at the knee while the other stays on the floor and he digs into his food. The sleeve of Carlos’ hoodie is a little long and it covers some of TK’s hand as he eats.

TK notices Carlos staring at him and he stops eating, “What?”

Carlos gives a shy smile, “Nothing. I just like seeing you in my clothes.”

**+1. Date**  
TK had brought an extra jacket with him just in case it would get cold while they were out. Usually it wasn’t too bad, but tonight they were downtown and with the crowds it would get hard to drive anywhere so they parked in a decent spot and decided to walk around the area.

“You look comfy,” Carlos says when he sees TK.

“It’s been cold at night so I thought I’d be prepared,” TK replies.

“You finally learned?” Carlos teases.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” TK quickly replies.

Carlos takes his hand in his and they walk down the street to the Thai place they both like.

After dinner they decide to walk off their food before dessert so they stroll down the block. Carlos has on a dress shirt, but it’s not warm enough and he’s getting colder by the minute. They stop for frozen yogurt and eat it as they walk around, which doesn’t help Carlos’ fight in staying warm.

“You okay?” TK asks around his bite of his yogurt.

“A little cold, but I’ll be okay.”

“You want my hoodie? I brought it just in case I got cold, but you can wear it if you want.”

“I’m fine. The yogurt is just making me a little colder than usual.”

They finish their yogurts and throw away the containers and start making their way back to the car. Carlos is shivering. His hands are like ice and he’s trying to not show that he’s cold but TK notices.

“Have my jacket,” TK says and hands over the hoodie he’s been holding onto.

Carlos doesn’t protest and quickly puts it on. He looks down at it because it fits it really well and he looks up at TK a little in shock and a little in awe, “You have my Austin PD hoodie?”

“You let me borrow it before and I haven’t been able to give it back.”

“Haven’t or didn’t?” Carlos teasingly asks.

TK gives him a shy smile, “I just like having it when you’re not around. Makes me feel like you’re there with me.”

Carlos wraps his arms around TK and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @911xtarlos for writing their story. I was inspired by it for this one, so I linked it. Go show them some love as well if you haven't read it yet. It's super sweet and cute.


End file.
